


It's Not Rocket Science

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [31]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Science, There is science-ing, blaine stark, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Projectile motion,” Tony clapped his hands together, “How much do you know?”<br/>Blaine stared at him blankly.<br/>“Right, from the beginning it is.”</p><p>Anon prompted Tony helping Blaine with science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Rocket Science

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way a science expert and my knowledge of Physics goes no further than an A at GCSE level. I think the science is mostly correct here though? I got a lot of it from the BBC Bitesize page, but, much like Blaine, projectile motion is not my thing.

“Nothing you say is going to make me understand any of this any better,” Blaine sighed, setting his pen down in resignation.

“Not with that attitude,” Tony said, taking the seat next to him, “Stop being so dramatic, God.”

“Bruce already tried to help me out,” Blaine reminded him, “And he gave up on me because he knew it was pointless.”

“Actually,” Bruce looked up from his desk across the room, “I was happy to keep going. I’m pretty sure you were the one who got up and walked away.”

“You would’ve given up,” Blaine insisted, “I can’t do science. It’s fine, I’ll get over it. It’s not like you need nuclear whatever on Broadway.”

“Stop stalling, we’re doing this. You’re my kid, there’s a scientist in you somewhere.”

“Maybe I’m not yours,” Blaine shrugged, “Maybe they gave you the wrong one and there’s a science genius out there somewhere right now. You should go and find him.”

“Projectile motion,” Tony clapped his hands together, “How much do you know?”

Blaine stared at him blankly.

“Right, from the beginning it is,” Tony said, nodding to himself. “Projectile motion is the motion of an object or particle thrown obliquely near the earth’s surface-“

“Obliquely?” Blaine repeated, brow furrowed.

“Neither perpendicular nor horizontal,” Bruce answered without so much as looking in their direction.

“Like when you throw a dart,” Tony said, “Or like…” He picked up the pen, narrowed his eyes slightly and threw it fifteen feet across the lab.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, like that. The path is its trajectory, it’s a parabolic curve.”

“Okay.”

“There are two forces: gravity and air resistance. The horizontal velocity remains constant, the vertical velocity increases as gravity pulls it downwards. Still with me?”

“Uh,” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, “I think so?”

“Good. Equations, then. You need to know that S equals UT plus a half of AT squared.”

Blaine blinked.

“Hang in there.”

“That wasn’t even _English_.”

“I’m pretty sure it _was_.”

“I can’t do this,” Blaine shook his head.

“You can.”

“No, I _can’t_.”

“The only thing stopping you is the fact that you’ve _decided_ you can’t do it so you’re too stubborn to try.”

“I wonder where he gets that from,” Bruce commented dryly.

“Look, it makes sense when you know what the letters mean, you can’t just give up halfway through. S is distance-”

“Why is _S_ distance? Why not just use D?”

“I don’t know, Blaine, I don’t make the rules. U is initial velocity- don’t even say it. They didn’t use I because they just _didn’t_. T is time of flight; A is acceleration, which is 10 meters per second per second.

“Why?”

“Because gravity.”

“Oh.”

“Okay?”

Blaine tapped his fingers against the table top, “Uh, I guess.”

“Good. Equations, then,” Tony swept a pile of papers aside to locate a somewhat blunt pencil, “A cannonball is fired horizontally from a 180 m sea cliff at 500 m/s, find the time of flight and how far from the cliff it is when it lands in the sea.”

Blaine blinked again.

“S is 180, because it’s the vertical distance. U is 0 because there wasn’t an initial velocity.”

“Why?”

“Because it doesn’t fall until it’s fired.”

“But why-”

“Just trust me, it’s 0. You know A as well.”

“Gravity, right? 10?” Blaine frowned.

“Yeah, 10,” Tony nodded, “If U is 0, we can take out the UT part of the equation.”

“So S is half of AT squared.”

“Right,” Tony grinned, “I thought you said you didn’t get this.”

“I don’t. It’s ridiculous. It makes no sense.”

“Well, you’ve got S equals half AT squared, which we rearrange to 2S equals AT squared, so T equals the square root of 2S over A-”

“Wait-”

“Which is the equivalent of the square root of 2 x 180 divided by 10-”

“What-”

“Which would be 360 divided by 10 and then square root the answer, which is?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do,” Tony insisted.

“I _don’t_.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“I-”

“What’s the answer?” Tony raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Dad, I don’t-”

“Blaine-”

“Tony-” Bruce tried to interject; neither Stark seemed to acknowledge his attempt to interrupt.

“ _I don’t know.”_

“ _Yes you do_.”

“I don’t know, I-” Blaine ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “Six.”

“That’s right.”

“I- wait, what?” Blaine paused.

“You’re right, it’s six seconds,” Tony shrugged, “And if it’s travelling for six seconds at 500 m/s, how far does it travel?”

“Uh… 3000? 3000 metres?” Blaine replied hesitantly.

Tony gave him a pointed look, dropping his pencil on the desk and getting up.

“Where are you going?” Blaine asked, turning to watch his dad as he headed for the lab door.

“Lunch break,” Tony said dismissively, “I’ve earned it. Maybe I should give up the clean energy business and give this teaching thing a try.”

Bruce rolled his eyes.

 

 


End file.
